stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
General
The General is a member of the Bay of Darkness, serving the Darkness for undisclosed reasons. He was hired at some point prior to the revelation that the Darkness was alive, and placed in charge of building an army. He gathered pirates to combat the ninjas utilized by the Legion of Villains. After serving as the enforcer of the Darkness' army, the General was dismissed prior to the beginning of the ninja attack by the Darkness. He has since gone home to his family. Biography Background The General's background is unknown, but it can be assumed that he was in an army of some kind before joining the Bay of Darkness. Prior to Season Five, the Darkness appeared to have hired the General. He appears to have slight of a English accent, suggesting that he is of British descent. He is also revealed to have a wife and children. The General also carries a baton. This could possibly be a field marshal's baton, which would suggest that the general was in fact a higher rank than general at some point. Season Five The General makes his first appearance in the premiere episode of Season Five. The Darkness meets with him in the woods. The General greets the Darkness as a superior and remarks on his hair no longer being red. Darkness reveals that Mario told him it wasn't "in". The General concurs and the Darkness asks him about the army that he instructed him to build. The General shows his leader the army he has assembled, and the Darkness is pleasantly surprised. He informs the Darkness that they are superior to ninjas in every way. The Darkness agrees and declares that Ganon will soon be crushed and his subordinates will come crawling to him. ]] When the ninjas try to attack the Darkness's forces, the General warns his leader. The General rallies the troops as ordered, while the Darkness calls on Ken to assist them. The three encounter Zubashi and his ninjas, when the Darkness reveals the pirates the general gathered. The pirates and ninjas battle and Ken knocks out Zubashi. The general kills the remaining ninjas, leaving Master Gangles alive at the Darkness's request so they could follow him back to the base. The General and Ken later accompany the Darkness to the League's base, a confrontation during which General shoots the remaining ninjas at the base with a handgun. General joins The Mushroom Force along with The Darkness and Ken. He meets with the Darkness once more informing him the ninjas are coming. The Darkness then prepares but asks him to go home stating this is his "Honorable Discharge". The General is hesitant to do so, but the Darkness reminds him of his family, to which he complies and leaves the war and the Darkness' service. Physical Description The General has a stout physique, sporting army wear and carrying a gun. Personality Despite being labelled as an antagonist, the General is seemingly friendly. He and the Darkness address each other with mutual respect, implying that the two are both incredibly powerful. The general obeys the Darkness without argument, suggesting he is either loyal or being held by the Darkness against his will, but considering the Darkness relieved him out of concern that he'd die if he participated in the war and general's wondering why he's relieved, it's likely he was loyal of his own will. Abilities / Skills * Superior Aim: The General is shown to have extremely precise aim, capable of killing ninjas with expert precision. * Recruitment: The General was capable of gathering a small army of pirates to combat the ninjas used by Ganon. Possessions stopping the General from shooting the final ninja]] * Rifle: The General owns a lever action rifle, which he used to shoot the ninjas alive after Zubashi is knocked out. * Handgun: The General uses a portable handgun during the Darkness' attack on the League's base to kill the remaining ninjas. * Baton: The General holds a baton at one point, but the origins of said baton are unknown. It may or may not be a field marshal's baton. Trivia * The General's name was confirmed by Kevin Chamberlain, answering fans' questions as to who he was. He doesn't seem to have a last name and may never; however, Chamberlain did suggest his own names for him. * Originally, the Darkness was to have a sidekick named Beverly, described as the "Harley to the Darkness' Joker". After Season Five's plot was rewritten, Beverly was scrapped and replaced with the General because her "silly" characterization did not fit in with the season's tone. * The General hasn't appeared since "The Business Man and The Ape," a span of over 7 episodes. This may be because Chamberlain has been absent and Yoshi, his other character, being portrayed by Eric Porter. He ends up returning in ""As the Fanboy's say, Only Link can defeat Ganon"!", marking his last appearance. * In the History of Stupid Mario Brothers - Season 5, Chamberlain criticizes the dismissal of the General by the Darkness. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Original characters Category:Season Five Category:The Brotherhood of Darkness Category:Males